This Is The Best Feeling
by HoldOnTightx3
Summary: This is my first NELENA story. I'm starting to warm up to this couple. Discalimer: I don't own anything.


Hey, hey, you, you

Waking up I see that everything is ok

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

As soon as I woke up, I turned on my side to stare at the beautiful boy sleeping next to me. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, my amazing boyfriend. Staring at his beautiful face, I realize everything is okay. The first time in my life I can actually say I don't have a problem, it's so great. I looked around the room we were in, and I'm amazed. His guitar leaned against the chair, a guitar pick on the desk, and a picture of me and him on my night stand. These are the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change any thing about this, how I feel right now. It's truly is the best feeling.

My eyes go back to his face and I smile. His eyes slowly opened and he quickly met my gaze. "Good morning beautiful." He whispers to me.

"Good morning." I said softly.

This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

As we stared at each other, I felt innocent. I know that's weird to say when you're lying in bed with your boyfriend, but I do. And it feels amazing, I hope it will stay. I hope every time we look at each other I'll get that feeling. The next thing I knew, he was leaning closer to me and I leaned mirrored his movement. Then my lips found its target. His.

I pulled away, grinning at him. Without really thinking about it I moved my leg so it was on the other side of him, and moved myself on top of him. I looked up to see his reaction; he was smiling just as before. I sighed happily, reaching my hands up to his hair. I played with one of his dark brown curls. Then he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. Then something I never thought would have happened, happened. I got chills. After all this time I still get chills from his touch. This is moment is perfect.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

I've finally found a place that I feel safe, a place where I won't ever shed a single tear. It's clear. Crystal clear. Here in his arms. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. I belong here, I'm so happy here. I softly bit my bottom lip, enjoying the feeling. I'm content being here. I never want to move.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Just about how I'm madly, uncontrollably in love with you." I replied calmly.

He grinned. "Well, it just so happens Ms. Gomez I am madly, uncontrollably in love with you too."

This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

My breath caught in my throat, and a stupid grin formed on my face. Now, don't get me wrong. He's told me he's loved me a million times before but he's never said it like that. "Really?" I managed to whisper.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes really."

I stared down at him, into his beautiful dark brown eyes. This is perfection at its best. My just laying in his arms, in my bed.

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

"Pinch me," I said softly. "I must be dreaming." This is the state of bliss, which only happens when you're dreaming. Right? I smiled again; the happiness inside right now makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. It's so beautiful, I just wanna cry.

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

Nick chuckled, shaking his head, a curl falling into his face. "I would, but since I don't want to cause you any pain, I'll do this…" He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "…are you sure you're not dreaming, now?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I do because even in my dreams, I'm not creative enough to feel how I feel when you kiss me." I said, brushing the curl from his forehead.

This innocence is brilliant (It makes you want to cry)

This innocence is brilliant

Please don't go away 'cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

He smiled. "You know, Sel, you're pretty amazing."

I blushed. "Actually, I must disagree with you. I think you are amazing!"

"You don't see yourself very clearly." He said. "Because if you did, you'd see that you are absolutely amazing."

I smiled, deciding to let him win. Even though it's obvious he a million times more amazing than I am. "I love you." I whispered.

"And as I previously stated, I'm madly, uncontrollably in love with you."

This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful)

I hope that it will stay (It's so beautiful)

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now and I'll hold on to it (It makes me want to cry)

Don't you let it pass you by


End file.
